AkaFuri's A to Z
by kinana
Summary: AkaFuri dalam berbagai cerita dan AU!/"Aku, bukanlah seorang vampir sepertimu Sei-kun, kehidupanku didunia ini terbatas oleh waktu yang diwujudkan melalui umurku,"/Tentang awal, candu, dan...sedikit permainan rantai?/Suka-suka FujoDanshi lah/Didedikasikan untuk CAFEIN First Event dan ulang tahun teman saya/Don't Like Don't Read! Fiksi ini mengandung Homo!/Rating M buat jaga-jaga


**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Warn : Fiksi Homo, Drabble ga jelas, Banyak AU yang digunakan, Jika menemukan bom typo mohon di beritahu agar saya bisa menjinakkannya XDD**

**Prompt : Cafein, First, Kinky (Yeah, little bit)**

**Rate : M jaga-jaga**

**Pair : Akashi Seijūrōu X Furihata Kōki**

**AkaFuri's A to Z © kinana**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Apel**

.

Raja beraura regal itu memandang rendah eksistensi yang sedang menunduk dalam-dalam di depan singgasana miliknya, matanya menyorot tajam dikala menangkap getaran yang semakin menjadi dari sesosok tubuh dengan surai yang mengimitasi warna coklat tanah.

.

Pluk.

.

Sosok itu memperhatikan bagaimana sebuah apel dengan warna merah darah yang terlihat sangat menggiurkan itu tertarik gaya gravitasi bumi, lalu menggelinding pelan dan berhenti di depan kedua lututnya yang sedang menyentuh karpet merah.

.

"Kau. Harus menerima apel itu. Aku tidak menerima penolakan."

.

Suara rendah dan mengintimidasi itu membuat tubuh kurus sang pemuda semakin bergetar dan kedua matanya semakin membola.

.

Sang raja berambut merah tersenyum lebar—yang tentu saja terlihat mengerikan dimata siapapun yang melihatnya.

.

"Kau. Sudah pasti menjadi milikku."

.

Seketika wajah pemuda bersurai coklat itu bertambah pucat.

.

Kami-sama!

.

Bukannya dia tidak senang ketika mendapat pernyataan cinta atau pun lamaran, hanya saja yang sedang ada di hadapannya adalah raja daerah Thessaloniki yang terkenal akan kekejaman dan keabsolutannya, terpenting Raja itu adalah seorang laki-laki! Dan saat berganti tadi pagi dirinya pun masih menemukan sesuatu yang menggantung diantara selangkangannya, yang artinya, dirinya juga belum berubah gender menjadi perempuan!

.

Apa mungkin Raja yang sedang duduk disinggasana didepannya ini homo?

.

Kalau benar homo apa yang harus dia lakukan?!

.

Sang Raja pasti tidak segan-segan mengibarkan bendera peperangan untuk negaranya jika dia menolak...

.

Tapi, dia kan masih normal!

.

Kami-sama... apa yang harus kulakukan?!

.

Furihata Kōki, pangeran dari salah satu negara di benua Asia ini pun mengerang dalam hati.

.

Ada kah yang bisa membantu Furihata membuat keputusan?

.  
>.<p>

**Basket**

.

Awalnya Furihata mencoba basket hanya untuk iseng-isengan saja, dan dia juga berfikir dengan menjadi nomor satu dalam basket bisa membuatnya mempunyai pacar yang manis dan baik hati. Tapi, lama-kelamaan dia jadi semakin menyukai dan menekuni basket sejak masuk tim Seirin, lalu dia semakin berusaha keras dalam bindang itu saat bertemu dengan kapten basket Rakuzan—Akashi Seijūrōu.

Jangan salah sangka. Dia hanya ingin tim-nya menang sehingga dia berusaha mati-matian dalam misi me-_marking_ kapten menyeramkan itu.

Tak disangka setelah kemenangan sekolahnya di _Winter Cup_—yang otomatis mengalahkan Rakuzan—membuatnya sekali lagi bertemu secara terpaksa dengan Akashi Seijūrōu di depan gedung olah raga tempat bertandingnya kedua kubu.

Furihata tidak tahu bagaimana awalnya yang jelas tiba-tiba saja kapten Rakuzan itu menarik pergelangan tangannya saat di depan pintu masuk lalu mencumbu bibirnya dengan tidak berkeprimanusiaan. Setelah pertautan itu terlepas dengan wajah datarnya sang kapten Rakuzan itu memandang dirinya yang sedang terengah-engah hebat—mencoba mengembalikan pasokan oksigen kedalam paru-parunya. Lalu kalimat kematian itu pun berkumandang.

"Kau harus mau jadi pacarku. Ini adalah perintah mutlak."

Dengan raut dan nada yang sama-sama datarnya pemuda bersurai merah itu berkata begitu pada dirinya. Ditatap dengan pandangan menusuk yang mengintimidasi dan aura menekan tentu saja membuat tubuhnya berketar hebat, dan tanpa pilihan lain—

"I-iya,"  
>—Dia pun menyetujui menjadi pacar sang kapten Rakuzan.<p>

Awalnya dia selalu merasa gugup dan ketakutan, tapi perasaan lain yang biasa disebut 'cinta' pun mulai tumbuh perlahan seiring kebaikan dan kelembutan yang selalu Akashi berikan padanya.

Akhirnya, fikiran naïf-nya selama ini pun terwujud.

Dia berhasil mempunyai pacar dengan menjadi bagian tim terbaik dalam bidang basket—Dirinya juga tidak terlalu lemah kok.

Meskipun yah—pacarnya bukan lah gadis manis dan baik hati yang selama ini ada di dalam pikiran polosnya, melainkan—

—Pemuda super tampan serba bisa penuh keabsolutan yang memiliki aura bak raja neraka dan pikiran super mesum.

Yah setidaknya tidak lebih mesum pemuda _ganguro_ yang menjadi teman mereka sih.

.

.

.

**Cantik**

.

Selama ini bagi Akashi Seijūrōu tidak ada yang lebih sempurna selain sang ibu.

Ibunya adalah wanita paling lembut.

Ibunya adalah wanita paling super.

Ibunya adalah wanita paling berkerja keras yang dia kenal.

Ibunya adalah wanita yang paling pantas dikagumi.

Ibunya adalah wanita paling penyanyang di jagat raya.

Ibunya adalah wanita paling pandai.

Dan lebih banyak lagi julukan paling-paling lain yang dalam konteks baik selalu Akashi berikan pada ibunya.

Tentu saja itu termasuk anggapan bahwa ibunya adalah wanita paling cantik di alam semesta ini.

Berlebihan?

Tidak bagi seorang Akashi Seijūrōu.

Tapi, semua anggapan itu langsung luluh lantak ketika seorang Akashi Seijūrōu bertemu dan jatuh cinta pada seorang pemuda bernama Furihata Kōki.

Memang Furihata Kōki adalah seorang pemuda. Tapi, Akashi Seijūrōu tahu bahwa Furihata mampu melampaui ibunya dalam hal berkerja keras. Furihata mampu memberikan dirinya kasih sayang lebih banyak dari ibunya. Tidak, tidak, Akashi tidak sedang menyalahkan kematian ibunya saat dia baru berumur 13 tahun sehingga beliau tak lagi dapat memperi kasih sayang nyata.

Meskipun tidak pandai, setidaknya Furihata adalah manusia berhati paling lembut yang dia kenal. Meskipun bagi kebanyakan orang Furihata hanyalah seorang pemuda biasa, bagi Akashi Seijūrōu, Furihata Kōki adalah manusia paling cantik yang pernah dia temui. Pemuda bersurai coklat itu selalu mampu merebut perhatian Akashi dan menjadikan dirinya sebagai objek afeksi sang pamuda penuh keabsolutan itu.

Kalau sudah begitu, bagaimana pun caranya tentu saja Akashi harus menjadikan Furihata miliknya kan?

Hanya miliknya.

.

.

.

**Drama**

.

Furihata Kōki sendang gugup.

Tubuhnya bergetar halus dengan kedua jari yang di mainkan di depan dadanya, kedua manik coklatnya melirik bolak-balik pada panggung yang sedang menampilkan adegan demi adegan yang sudah dilatih sejak jauh-jauh hari.

Ya. Sekarang Furihata Kōki sedang berada di belakang panggung. Menanti dengan cemas saat-saat dimana dirinya harus naik ke atas panggung dan melakukan perannya.

Dia tidak lah boleh gagal. Ini adalah perlombaan kelas pertama yang dia ikuti.

Meskipun perlombaan itu dalam bentuk penampilan drama dan dia yang menjadi sang putri.

Ya. Kalian tidak salah baca.

Furihata Kōki yang notabene seorang pemuda lah yang mendapat peran putri dalam drama kelas.

.

Terimakasih pada kecelakaan yang menimpa gadis yang tadinya mendapat peran itu, dua minggu sebelum pentas kaki sang gadis sudah harus terpasang _gips_, sehingga seluruh kelas panik mencari pengganti, karena tentu saja semua properti sedang dalam proses tetapi kostum untuk para pemain sudah selesai dibuat, dan tidak ada orang lain dari kelas itu yang mempunyai ukuran tubuh yang sama dengan sang gadis.

Kecuali tentu saja, Furihata Kōki.

Jadi, seluruh anak perempuan di kelas itu mulai memaksa Furihata mengambil peran putri dengan menggebu-gebu dan agresif, Furihata tidak tahu kenapa mereka sangat menginginkan dirinya ber_crossdress_ing jadi dia akan berfikiran positif—mengatakan kalau gadis-gadis itu hanya tidak menyukai kalah—dan tentu saja dia tidak dapat menolak permintaan yang datang bersama ancaman kan?

Dan akhirnya disinilah dia. Berjalan dengan anggun keatas panggung layaknya seorang putri, surai coklat panjang miliknya—karena sudah dipasang surai sambungan—berkibar pelan, mengikuti gerakan lembutnya. Dia—sang putri—berdiri di hadapan sang penyihir jahat yang membawa sebuah apel, setelah mengucapkan kata-kata sopan dan manis dengan perlahan dirinya mengambil apel yang disodorkan sang penyihir, lalu menggigitnya perlahan.

Dan?

Perlahan dirinya pun terjatuh dan mulai berakting pingsan.

_._

_Beberapa menit kemudian…_

.

"Oh, putriku yang malang, aku akan membawamu ke kerajaanku dan memakamkanmu dengan layak."

Deg. Deg. Deg.

Deg. Deg. Deg.

Deg. Deg. Deg.

.

Entah kenapa sejak kemunculan pemeran pangeran jantung Furihata berdentum anomali, makin bertambah kencang tiap detiknya, dan sekarang dia merasa jantunganya akan meledak begitu dia menyadari bahwa ini adalah adegan yang ditunggu-tunggu para penonton, bahwa ini adalah adegan dimana dirinya selalu gagal.

Adegan sang putri yang mendapat ciuman magis dari sang pangeran berkuda putih.

'_Jangan buka mata sekarang. Kumohon jangan.'_

Furihata berdoa dalam hati agar dirinya tidak lah gagal untuk kali ini.

.

Cup.

.

Lembut.

.

Kelopak mata Furihata terbuka perlahan, dan keduanya membulat begitu melihat sosok yang berada diatasnya.

"Sei?"

Furihata berucap lirih. Tentu saja dia kaget. Bagaimana bisa orang yang menjadi kapten tim basket Rakuzan dan bukan murid Seirin apalagi anggota kelasnya itu menjadi pangeran dan menciumnya? Dimana teman sekelasnya yang harusnya melakukan adegan itu?

.

Smirk.

.

Melihat wajah kebingungan sang putri tidur membuat pemuda beda sekolah dan berkostum pangeran itu tersenyum miring. Perlahan dia mendekatkan bibirnya pada tenlinga sang putri.

"Tentu saja aku tidak akan membiarkan milikku disentuh orang lain, hm? Putri?"

Dan bisikan itu terdengar sangat seksi di telinga Furihata.

Lihat saja seluruh wajah pemuda bersurai coklat tanah itu, bahkan kedua telinganya sedang memerah pekat.

Ah, mungkin ini adalah alasan mengapa jantungnya tadi mulai berdentum dengan tidak sabar. Mungkin karena yang akan menciumnya tadi adalah Akashi Seijūrōu.

Pasti begitu kan.

.

.

.

**Egois**

**.**

Kadangkala Furihata Kōki merasa kesal pada Akashi Seijūrōu.

_Winter Cup_ telah selesai dengan hasil Seirin yang keluar sebagai pemenang, pihak yang kalah pun sudah berbesar hati meskipun mereka tidak memiliki rencana untuk kalah pada pertandingan berikutnya.

Hubungan antar sekolah semakin erat, khususnya antara Rakuzan dan Seirin. Tidak. Tidak. Hubungan kedua sekolah itu makin dekat bukan hanya karena Kuroko dan Akashi yang memang teman lama sekaligus anggota generasi keajaiban, tetapi juga karena Akashi Seijūrōu yang meminta—memaksa—seorang pemuda ordinari dari Sairin untuk menjadi kekasihnya.

Saat itu, dengan absolutnya Akashi berkata bahwa Furihata harus mau menjadi pacarnya, dan dengan gemetar ketakutan Furihata pun mengangguk setuju.

Awalnya Furihata hanya menerima Akashi karena terpaksa, namun lambat laun dia semakin menyukai pemuda itu, makanya dirinya merasa sangat kesal ketika Akashi mulai bersikap egois terhadap sesuatu. Menurut pemuda yang memiliki surai coklat itu kebiasaan Akashi dalam bersikap egois sudah mencapai titk yang paling kronis, dan untuk kebaikan pemuda bersurai merah itu sendiri Furihata berencana untuk setidaknya mengurai sifat egois Akashi.

Namun, semuanya berubah ketika Furihata melihat Akashi sedang tertawa dengan gadis lain di salah satu mall yang kebetulan menjadi tempat main-nya hari ini. Entah apa yang membuat keberanian Furihata muncul, tapi dengan seenaknya pemuda bersurai coklat itu berjalan mendekat kearah Akashi dan memegang pergelangan tangan pemuda bersurai merah itu sambil tersenyum sangat manis.

"Apa yang kau lakukan bersama _pacarku?"_ Penekanan pada kata pacar pun Furihata keluarkan saat berbicara dengan sang gadis. Furihata tidak akan bersikap tidak sopan pada orang baik-baik, dan dia tahu gaids ini bukanlah gadis baik-baik. Dia adalah siswa pindahan di Rakuzan yang selalu berusaha membuat perhatian Akashi teralih darinya, dan tentu saja itu membuat Furihata sangat kesal—dan cemburu.

Gadis bersurai pendek itu menganggkat dagunya sedikit—memasang pose sombong.

"Tolong Furihata-kun, putuslah dengan Akashi-kun. Aku tahu Akashi-kun sudah lelah bermain-main dengan dirimu, dan darimanapun kau bisa lihat siapa yang lebih baik bukan, Furihata-kun?" dengan nada sombong sang gadis berkata.

Furihata mengeratkan genggamannya pada pergelangan tangan Akashi.

"Aku. Tidak akan putus dengan Sei-kun! Tidak akan! Meskipun Sei-kun sudah bosan denganku, aku akan menjadi orang paling egois! Aku tidak akan peduli Sei-kun sudah bosan dengan diriku atau tidak, terjelas aku tidak akan pernah putus dengan Sei-kun!" Berteriak. Furihata membuat kedua orang didekatnya kaget karena kata-kata yang dia keluarkan.

Akashi Seijūrōu mengulas senyum tipis. Perlahan dirinya membalas genggaman tangan Furihata, lalu mengerling pada sang gadis bersurai pendek.

"Kau sudah dengar apa kata _pacarku _kan Aria-san? Terimakasih untuk hari ini, aku harap bayaranmu sudah sampai." Dengan halus Akashi menarik Furihata pergi, dia tidak menghiraukan kernyitan yang tercipta pada dahi kekasih coklatnya itu.

.

"Apa maksud Akashi-kun dengan bayaran?" Akhirnya sambil duduk disalah satu kursi di taman kota sambil menikmati _ice cream cone_ rasa coklat Furihata Kōki bertanya pada sang kekasih.

"Kau tahu? Aku cukup kaget dengan responmu tadi," kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Akashi itu membuat Furihata bersemu.

"Aku senang. Aku pikir kau marah padaku karena tidak biasanya kau mengabaikan permintaan—perintah dariku, jadi, ya, aku menyuruh Aria berkerja sama denganku untuk membuatmu cemburu, dan melihat bagaimana reaksimu tentang itu. Ternyata, hasilnya sungguh lebih baik dari ekspetasiku," Akashi berhenti sejenak, menatap sang pujaan dengan sorot lembut, lalu mengacak surai coklat itu pelan.

"Bersikap egois terhadap diriku eh? Kōki-chan? Kau nakal sekali, ingin bersikap egois...kau perlu dihukum Kōki-chan~~" Dan seringaian ganteng miliknya pun muncul. Melihat itu Furihata Kōki membeku ditempat, dirinya hanya dapat berdoa semoga besok dapat berjalan dengan normal.

.

.

.

**Fakta**

.

Awalnya, Akashi Seijūrōu lebih memilih mengacuhkan pemuda itu—sosok ordinari yang telah mengganggu reuni anggota generasi keajaiban.

Kemudian Furihata Kōki tertawa, dan Akashi bertanya-tanya bagaimana ia bisa berpikir pemuda yang memiliki tawa semanis itu sekaligus seorang perkerja keras adalah pemuda yang biasa-biasa saja? Padahal, saat melihat pemuda itu tertawa saja Akashi sudah merasa...terangsang. Akashi yakin, pemuda itu bukan lah pemuda biasa, karena pemuda itu dapat menyebarkan feromon-nya pada Akashi hanya dengan tawa yang sejernih dentingan bel.

.

Awalnya, iris heterokrom yang menatapnya dengan tajam dan dingin itu membuat Furihata gentar ketakutan dan berharap bumi menelannya detik itu juga.

Kemudian Akashi Seijūrōu tersenyum, dengan sepasang irisnya yang menatap lembut, dan jantung Furihata yang malang melonjak dan berdebar begitu keras sampai Furihata takut Akashi bisa mendengarnya.

.

Dan Akashi memang _bisa mendengar_ bagaimana jantung Furihata yang berdebam kencang ketika bibir mereka bertautan. Dia dapat merasakan bagaimana tubuh kurus pemuda bersurai coklat tanah itu bergetar halus dan kehilangan energi untuk berdiri, bagaimana bibir penuh yang sedang dia nikmati ini terasa begitu manis dan memabukkan, bagaimana suara menggoda pemuda itu saat mengeluarkan erangan dan menyelipkan namanya dengan terbata, bagaimana paru-paru pemuda itu naik turun dengan kencang ingin mencari pasokan udara—dan Akashi menyukainya.

Akashi menyukai apapun yang ada pada pemuda yang sedang dia peluk ini.

.

Faktanya, Akashi selalu berusaha keras menahan libidonya yang selalu memuncak ketika mengendus aroma berferomon milik Furihata.

Faktanya, Furihata Kōki ingin melihat lagi senyum dan iris lembut Akashi.

Faktanya, Akashi Seijūrōu telah terjerat dalam pesona Furihata Kōki sejak pemuda bersurai coklat itu tertawa.

Faktanya, Furihata Kōki benar-benar kecanduan iris heterokrom milik Akashi Seijūrōu.

.

.

.

**Gelang**

.

Saat manusia lahir ke bumi, tuhan akan membuatkan sebuah buku untuk mereka, buku itu berisi tentang perjalanan kehidupan mereka di dunia kelak, ada yang dapat diubah dan ada yang tidak. Salah satu yang tidak dapat diubah adalah _jodoh. Atau pasangan untuk istilah kerennya._

Tuhan telah mengikatkan gelang tipis yang sangat kuat pada tiap-tiap manusia yang terlahir ke dunia, gelang itu hanya dapat dilihat oleh pemiliknya. Konon, gelang itu hanya akan terlepas jika sudah bertemu pasangan yang digariskan oleh tuhan.

Akashi Seijūrōu bukanlah orang yang percaya dengan sasuatu yang _seperti itu._ Meskipun dia dapat melihat gelang tipis berwarna merah di pergelangan tangan kirinya, dia tetap tidak percaya dengan cerita yang _seperti itu._ Sampai suatu hari, Akashi dapat merasakan jantungnya yang berdebar kencang disaat dia mendengar sebuah dentingan piano yang...benar-benar mempu membuat seluruh bagian dirinya berteriak penasan!

Dia penasaran siapa pemilik jari-jari lentik yang mampu memainkan musik seindah itu?

Drap.

Drap.

Drap.

Sepasang kakinya berlari dengan tidak sabar mengikuti alunan musik yang menelusup masuk dalam gendang telinganya. Lalu dia melihat pemuda itu _disana._

Di depan sebuah piano usang di ruang musik lama milik universitas tempatnya menempuh pendidikan S2.

Seketika Akashi merasa jantungnya tak lagi berfungsi bersamaan dengan nafasnya yang tercekat.

Oh. Betapa indah sosok bersurai coklat itu!

Perlahan Akashi mendekat, dia tidak ingin sang pemuda coklat menyadari keberadaannya dan menghentikan pergerakan jemari lentiknya diatas _tuts-tuts_ piano.

Tap.

Akashi berhenti, bertepatan dengan sang pemuda coklat yang menghentikan permainannya dan menolah kearah Akashi. Pemuda coklat itu menatap dirinya dengan binar polos yang memancar dari iris coklatnya. Akashi melirik pergelangan tangan pemuda itu, dan merasa heran sendiri dikala dirinya dapat melihat seutas benang tipis berwarna coklat yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kanan si pemuda coklat. Bukan kah gelang itu hanya dapat dilihat pemiliknya?

Lalu?

Tes.

Gelang merah tipis pada pergelangan tangan Akashi putus, lalu terbang pelan dibawa angin dan entah bagaimana caranya bertautan dengan gelang coklat sang pemuda—membuat gelang coklat itu ikut putus dan terbang perlahan bersama gelang merah Akashi.

Entah kenapa perasaan hangat menjalari hati seorang Akashi Seijūrōu.

"Aku Akashi Seijūrōu, mahasiswa jurusan manajemen yang sedang mengejar gelar _magister._" Bibirnya mengukir senyum dan iris heterokrom miliknya menyorot lembut. Pemuda coklat di depannya pun tersenyum lebar.

"Furihata Kōki. Mahasiswa tingkat pertama fakultas seni."

Tanpa menunggu waktu Akashi Seijūrōu menundukkan badannya, dan mencium lembut bibir Furihata yang terasa sangat manis.

Ah, Akashi rasa mulai hari ini dia akan mempercayai cerita tentang _gelang pasangan _itu.

.

.

.

**Hentikan**

.

"Ngh…Se-sei…he-hentikan…akh."

Furihata Kōki mengerang sakit, bulir-bulir bening sudah menggantung di sudut-sudut kelopak matanya—siap meluncur turun kapan saja. Sayangnya, orang itu tidak mau mendengar perkataannya.

Akashi Seijūrōu menggeram. Tidak peduli dengan rintihan dan erangan sakit yang keluar dari mulut kekasihnya dia tetap melakukan gerakan _itu._ Dia menarik dengan perlahan lalu menekannya kuat!

"Ahk!"

Dan akhirnya menuai teriakan sakit seorang Furihata Kōki.

Tidak. Meskipun diluar terlihat jahat, Akashi bukanlah tipe pasangan sadistik, dia sama seperti pasangan lain —tidak ingin kekasihnya menderita atau kesakitan.

Tapi apa daya, jika dia ingin Kōki merasa enakan nantinya dia harus melakukan hal ini. Dia tidak boleh berhenti ditengah jalan, yang ada nanti Kōki-nya merasa makin kesakitan.

"Se-sei…ku-ngghh…ku-kumohon…he-hentikan…ah!"

Lagi. Erangan yang sesungguhnya menyiksa batin Akashi terdengar. Tapi pemuda bersurai merah itu berusaha tak peduli. Menulikan telinganya dari rengekan dan erangan Furihata.

Tarik.

Tekan.

Tarik.

Tekan.

Gerakan itu dia lakukan berulang-ulang sampai akhirnya…

Krek.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHKK!"

Teriakan—jeritan Furihata terdengar keras disaat tulang di pergelangan kakinya kembali ketempatnya.

Dengan perlahan dan hati-hati pemuda bersurai coklat itu menggerakkan pergelangan kaki kanannya, lalu memekik senang ketika tidak lagi merasakan sakit di setiap pergerakannya.

"Ah! Terimakasih Sei!" Furihata memekik senang, lalu memeluk Akashi sebagai hadiah.

Ya. Tadi itu kaki Furihata keseleo, sehingga Akashi yang tidak ingin pacarnya disentuh siapapun memberikan pijatan pribadi pada pergelangan kaki sang pacar, dia tidak ingin sang pacar terus-terusan merasa sakit tiap kali menggerakkan pergelangan kakinya, atau pun merasa kaku jika pemijatannya dia hentikan di tengah jalan.

Tetapi karena pada dasarnya Furihata itu anti pijat ataupun urut, sehingga saat diurut ataupun dipijat pemuda manis itu akan bereaksi berlebihan, dan akhirnya menyiksa tubuh dan batin Akashi.

Akashi butuh kamar mandi. Sekarang juga.

.

.

.

**Imajinasi**

.

Furihata Kōki adalah seorang pemuda berimajinasi tinggi.

Ketika sedang terdiam melamun selalu saja berbagai imajinasi berputar dalam kepalanya.

Kadang imajinasi tentang hubungan cahaya-bayangan yang dimiliki Kagami dan Kuroko.

Kadang tentang bagaimana akhirnya jika seorang Aida Riko berubah menjadi seorang lelaki.

Kadang tentang salah satu guru _killer_ di kelasnya yang tiba-tiba tidak masuk karena tertimpa musibah.

Dan bohong kalau Furihata bilang dirinya tidak pernah mengimajinasikan tentang seorang kapten beriris heterokrom dan bersurai merah.

Tepatnya seorang kapten dari Rakuzan—Akashi Seijūrōu.

.

Awalnya Furihata Kōki hanya sering berimajinasi tentang sosok kapten Rakuzan itu, tentang bagaimana jika Akashi tidaklah memiliki aura mengintimidasi, tentang bagaimana kehebatan Akashi dalam men_dribble _bola, dan banyak lagi imajinasi-imajinasi lain yang selalu berputar dikepala bersurai coklat itu mengenai sang kapten Rakuzan.

Tapi, seperti tumbuhan yang terus berkembang tiap waktunya, imajinasi yang dimiliki Furihata Kōki pun turut berkembang.

Awalnya hanya Akashi Seijūrōu seorang, lalu akhir-akhir ini menjadi Akashi Seijūrōu dan _dirinya_ dengan intensitas yang terlalu sering.

Dia mulai membayangkan, bagaimana jika dirinya bukan lah seorang pemuda penakut dan dapat berdiri dihadapan Akashi tanpa tubuh bergetar, bagaimana jika dirinya adalah orang yang sekasta dengan pemuda bersurai merah itu, bagaimana jika dirinya dapat berjalan santai disebalah Akashi sambil saling berpegangan tangan, bagaimana jika dirinya dapat tertawa bersama dengan Akashi, bagaimana-bagaimana itu semakin hari semakin bertambah ekstrim. Dan Furihata sudah tidak kuat dengan imajinasinya sendiri.

Dimulai dari dua minggu lalu Furihata mulai berimajinasi bagaimana jika Akashi _menciumanya._

Yah, sebenarnya tidak hanya imajinasi sih, karena imajinasi tentang dirinya yang _dicium_ oleh Akashi itu terjadi sehari setelah Akashi benar-benar _menciumnya_ dengan _sangat_ beringas. Yeah. _Sangat-sangat beringas._

Saking beringasnya Furihata tak memiliki waktu untuk menarik nafas sebelum Akashi benar-benar melepasnya.

.

Lalu Furihata bertanya-tanya dalam kepalanya, dia penasaran apa yang mendasari Akashi berbuat seperti _itu_ pada dirinya, apa yang mendorong Akashi untuk _menciumnya._

Syukurlah Akashi adalah pemuda yang cukup peka—atau mungkin Furihata saja yang mudah dibaca seperti buku terbuka?—sehingga tanpa mengatakannya Akashi tau kalau Furihata ingin mendapat kejelasan darinya. Jadi, pemuda itu menghela nafas dan merasakan jantungnya yang berdentum keras menghadapi pancaran mata penuh tanya Furihata dan mengucapkan kalimat yang selama ini selalu dia pendam sejak pertama kali bertemu pemuda bersurai coklat itu.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Dan saat Furihata mengangguk pelan, Akashi kembali mencium pemuda coklat itu dibibir, beberapa menit kemudia dia mendengar lirihan pelan dari si pemuda coklat.

"Aku juga mencintaimu. Kuharap ini bukan hanya imajinasiku."

.

.

.

**Jantung**

.

Sebelum bertemu dengan Akashi kehidupan Furihata Kōki sangatlah sempurna dan biasa-biasa saja.

Pemuda itu sudah cukup senang tanpa ada masalah yang mendera kehidupan biasa-biasanya, setidaknya bukan masalah besar yang penyelesaian-nya berlarut-larut atau bahkan tidak ada penyelesaian-nya.

Tapi, sejak mengenal pemuda itu Furihata Kōki perlahan kehilangan kehidupan normal-sempurna-biasa-biasa-miliknya.

Jantungnya mulai berdetak random ketika melihat pemuda bersurai merah itu, dan bertambah kencang ketika Akashi menciumnya dengan dalam dan penuh hasrat memiliki.

Dia merasa jantungnya akan keluar dari tulang rusuknya karena berdetak terlalu kencang.

Awalnya, Furihata bingung dengan kelakuan jantungnya yang berdebar-debar ini, sampai suatu hari dia sudah tidak tahan dan memilih curhat pada orang yang—menurutnya—dapat menjaga rahasia.

"Kau sedang jatuh cinta pada Akashi-kun, Furihata-kun." Suara bernada datar milik Kuroko Tetsuya membuatnya terhenyak. Mau tak mau dia menerima kenyataan bahwa dirinya sedang mengalami perasaan yang kata beberapa orang rumit tetapi kebanyakan beranggapan itu adalah perasaan sederhana.

_Cinta._

_Furihata Kōki sedang jatuh cinta._

_Dan yang berhasil mengambil hatinya adalah seorang Akashi Seijūrōu._

_Jadi, tidak apa-apa bukan jika dia menginginkan Akashi menjaga hati yang telah dia ambil dari Furihata?_

_Lagi pula, yang pemuda itu curi bukan hanya hatinya. Tapi juga ciumannya. Pertama, kedua, ketiga. Ah, Furihata lupa sudah berapa banyak ciuman yang dicuri Akashi._

_Jika Akashi tidak mau menjaga hati yang telah dia curi, maka Furihata akan memaksa merebut hatinya kembali._

—_dan juga ciumannya tentu saja._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kamera**

.

Tangan kanan sang pria memegang kamera berwarna hitam, dan tangan kirinya memegang mata lensa—memutar-mutarnya mencoba mencari sudut pandang yang pas.

.

Cklek

.

Suara berisik dari kamera DSLR memenuhi pendengarannya disaat sang pemuda menekan tombol shutter.

.

"Hah"

.

Sang pemuda mendesah kecewa disaat melihat hasil bidikan kameranya yang menampakkan sepasang lansia yang sedang bercengkrama hangat sambil duduk di sebuah bangku coklat.

.

Semua orang—bahkan ayahnya—selalu berkata jika hasil bidikan kameranya adalah yang terbaik. Hasil bidikan kameranya tidak hanya bagus tetapi juga dapat menyalurkan sebuah cerita hanya dengan melihatnya, tetapi tidak bagi Akashi Seijūrōu—Fotografer muda sekaligus pewaris tahta klan Akashi itu beranggapan bahwa ada yang kurang dengan hasil bidikan kameranya—yang terbagus sekalipun. Dia tidak pernah merasa puas.

.

"AWAAAAAAAAAS!"

.

Teriakan panik itu membuat sang pemuda mengalihkan pandangan dari display kameranya.

.

Kedua iris berbeda warnanya terbelalak disaat melihat sebuah sepatu melayang ke arahnya.

.

Puk

.

Terlambat. Sebuah sepatu butut berwarna hitam dengan garis-garis putih itu dapat mendarat dengan nyaman di kepala bersurai merah miliknya.

.

"A-ano..."

.

Suara lirih itu membuat sang pemuda mengalihkan pandangan ke depan dan berhenti mengelus-elus kepala bersurai merah miliknya.

.

"Ma-ma'af...a-aku ti-tidak bermaksud melemparkan sepatu itu padamu..."

.

Suara lirih terbata dengan campuran rasa gugup, malu dan takut itu membuat Akashi Seijūrōu memfokuskan pandangan pada seorang pemuda yang berdiri di depannya. Pemuda itu memiliki sepasang mata dengan iris yang mengingatkannya pada musim gugur disertai surai yang mengimitasi warna coklat tanah, sedang tubuh kecil pemuda itu bergetar hebat.

.

Akashi mengangguk singkat.

.

Tidak seperti biasanya. Akashi yang biasanya pasti akan langsung melempar gunting.

.

"Te-terimakasih" sama seperti tadi, hanya saja kali ini wajah manis pemuda itu dihiasi oleh semburat merah tipis yang diam-diam merambat perlahan.

.

Pemuda itu membungkuk untuk mengambil sepatunya, lalu dia berbalik arah dan akan pergi meninggalkan taman—

.

"Hei! Tunggu!"

.

—jika Akashi tidak berseru memanggil dirinya.

.

Tidak. Pemuda itu hanya berhenti tetapi tidak berbalik pada sosok Akashi yang memandangnya.

.

"Siapa namamu?" Akashi bertanya dengan suara beratnya yang mengintimidasi, dan dia dapat melihat tubuh kecil itu bergetar halus.

.

"Fu-Furihata Kōki." Cepat-cepat sang pemuda bersurai coklat menjawab lalu berlari pergi meninggalkan Akashi sendiri di taman—tidak ingin berurusan dengan pemuda yang menurutnya menyeramkan.

.

Smirk

.

Seringai yang telah lama menghilang dari wajah Akashi kini menghiasi wajah tampannya dengan apik.

.

Furihata Kōki eh?

.

Uhum...akan kupastikan dia menjadi objek kamera pribadiku.

.

Batin Akashi.

.

Senyumannya pun semakin lebar dan mengerikan disaat membayangkan angle dan ekspresi apa saja yang akan dia dapatkan dari Furihata Kōki.

.

Ckckck... sepertinya mulai saat ini hidup Furihata tidaklah akan bisa berjalan dengan mudah.

.

Kasihan kau nak!

.

Kata sang pengarang sambil menghilang bagai buih.

.

.

.

**Lechi**

.

"Jika nanti aku memiliki bayi aku akan menamakannya Lechi."

UHUK.

Perkataan bernada datar dari seorang Akashi Seijūrōu membuat pemuda manis bersurai coklat yang bernama Furihata—Akashi Kōki itu tersedak.

Berkali-kali lelaki berumur dua puluh tiga tahun itu menepuk-nepuk pelan dadanya untuk menghilangkan sesak yang melanda karena tersedak, sedangkan pemuda bersurai merah yang lebih tinggi dan tampan di sebelahnya mengelus punggung suaminya dengan lembut sekaligus memberikan hujaman tatapan khawatir.

"Hah…hah…hah…"

Akhirnya Akashi Kōki dapat bernafas dengan normal kembali. Perlahan dia menatap sosok Akashi Seijūrōu dengan pandangan sedih.

"Ma'af Sei…a-aku kan cowok…ka-kamu ti-tidak be-berfikir untuk…se-selingkuh kan?" Kōki bertanya tatapan matanya menyenduh—sedih karena tidak dapat membahagiakan pasangan hidupnya.

Akashi Seijūrōu tersenyum lembut.

"Aku tidak akan pernah menyentuh orang lain selain kamu Kōki. Tidak ada yang lebih menawan dan pantas disentuh olehku selain kamu." Perkataan lembut dan senyum bak pangeran berkuda putih di negeri dongeng mengudara, dan saat itu juga warna merah merambat sampai ketelinga Akashi Kōki.

"La-lalu?"

Meskipun sudah _blushing_ habis-habisan Kōki masih memberanikan diri untuk bertanya, jika suaminya itu menjawab dengan kalimat memalukan lagi…yam au bagaimana lagi…gitu-gitu suaminya emang orang romantis sih.

Ckckck…pemikiran polos dan positif a la Akashi Kōki.

"Aku adalah seorang Akashi Seijūrōu, Kōki. Aku adalah absolut. Memang ada yang tidak bisa kulakukan? Jika aku mau, aku bisa membuatmu mengandung _bayi kita sekarang juga._"

Nada sombong sedikit narsis keluar disertai dengan seringai mesum.

"Ke-kenapa namanya Lechi?"

Berusaha menyelamatkan diri dari terkaman raja absolut, Kōki memberi pertanyaan pengalih.

"Karena personifikasi hewan kita. Aku adalah sang raja hutan, dengan kata lain Leon, sedang kau adalah seekor Chihuahua kecil yang manis…jadi Lechi~"

_Blush_

Ah, merahnya wajah Kōki semakin pekat.

"Lagipula aku tahu kamu sangat suka Leci." Seijūrōu senyum ganteng.

"Dan Kōki. Jangan berfikir bisa mengalihkan perhatianku. _Let's make babies Kōki~_ aku tidak berencana hanya membuat satu."

Akashi Kōki gelagapan dan sebelum dirinya sempat kabur sang suami sudah lebih dulu menggendongnya seperti karung beras.

.

.

.

**Manis**

**.**

Tubuh kurus pemuda itu bergetar hebat, kepalanya mendongak, bibir merahnya bergetar, dan kedua mata beriris coklatnya berair—ingin menangis.

.

Pusing

.

Pemuda bernama Furihata Kōki ini merasa pusing ketika banyak sekali gadis yang mengelilingi dirinya—membuatnya berada di tengah-tengah lingkaran yang dibuat para gadis itu—sambil berteriak histeris dengan ponsel yang diarahkan pada dirinya.

.

Ckrek

.

Ckrek

.

_Ckrek_

.

Suara berisik dari kamera ponsel terdengar bertubi-tubi disusul dengan cahaya _flash_ yang menghujani dirinya, air mata yang menggenang di sudut-sudut mata sang pemuda bersurai coklat pun bertambah.

.

Semua ini bermula dari seorang pemuda bernama Furihata Kōki yang pergi ke sekolah mengenakan hem putih bersih tanpa tempelan _bet_ kelas maupun OSIS dikarenakan hem lamanya yang sudah robek terkena tangan ganas Akashi Seijūrōu kemarin sore.

.

"Wah~ Kōki-kun terlihat lebih manis ya dihari ini!" seruan dari seorang gadis yang merupakan teman sekelasnya pada jam pelajaran bahasa Inggris membuat kedua pipi Kōki merona, tak pelak beberapa siswi lain mulai mengerumuninya sambil memekikkan kata-kata seperti "Manisnya!", "AAAAAA kawaii~" dan sejenisnya, lalu entah kerasukan setan apa Furihata pun menaruh jari telunjuknya di masing-masing pipi sambil menelengkan sedikit kepalanya ke kanan—memasang pose moe yang pernah dilihatnya di salah satu acara stasiun televisi. Alhasil, kerumunan gadis itu pun makin memekik nyaring sambil mulai megeluarkan kamera dan mengambil gambar dirinya, dan bisa dipastikan juga kerumunan gadis yang berkumpul semakin bertambah banyak dan itu sudah cukup untuk membuat tubuh Furihata Kōki bergetar ketakutan. Dia tidak pernah menyangka kalau perempuan bisa menjadi seganas _itu_

.

"Ehem!"

.

Dehaman keras itu membuat penghuni kelas terdiam dan menatap kearah pintu kelas yang telah terbuka, bagaikan telah di koordinir sebelumnya para gadis yang awalnya mengelilingi Furihata pun mulai membuka jalan untuk seorang pemuda bersurai merah dengan mata heterokrom miliknya.

Tap

Sang pemuda menatap tubuh mungil Furihata yang bergetar lebih hebat disaat dirinya sudah berada di depan pemilik julukan 'chihuahua' itu. Dan senyum lembut pun terlukis dengan baik pada wajah tampan miliknya.

"Se-sei-kun…" Furihata mengucapkan nama dari kapten tim basket Rakuzan itu dengan lirih. Jangan tanya kenapa kapten tim basket Rakuzan bisa berada di daerah territorial milik Seirin karena Furihata Kōki pun juga tidak tahu.

Smirk

Senyum yang awalnya lembut dan menenangkan itu pun perlahan berubah menjadi seringai mesum yang menurut—Furihata—mengerikan.

Akashi Seijūrōu menunduk, lalu mengusap pipi putih milik kekasihnya yang masih bergetar takut.

"Kurasa tak ada salahnya jika kau kujadikan _maid_ di kafe pribadiku Kōki. Kau manis sekali sih."

Furihata Kōki. Seorang pemuda bersurai coklat dan berumur 15 tahun.

Kini sedang _blushing_ dengan hebatnya di bawah tatapan lembut dan seringai mesum sang kekasih—Akashi Seijūrōu.

.

.

.

**Nama**

.

Pemuda itu punya surai coklat sewarna tanah.

Pemuda itu punya manic kecil bak biji semangka.

Pemuda itu punya tekat dan kerja keras.

Pemuda itu punya hati yang baik dan lembut.

Pemuda itu punya senyum lebar yang hangat.

Pemuda itu punya suara tawa yang sejernih dentingan bel.

Pemuda itu punya hatinya.

Karena pemuda itu sudah mencuri hatinya pada saat pandangan mereka bertemu untuk pertama kalinya.

Nama pemuda itu adalah Furihata Kōki.

Dan kini sudah berganti nama menjadi Akashi Kōki.

Ah~ betapa manisnya hasil dari kerja keras yang dilakukan Akashi Seijūrōu selama ini. Sekarang, dirinya hanya harus menjaga Kōki dengan baik. Dia tidak akan membiarkan Kōki kembali ke nama Furihata yang dulu disandang sang peuda coklat atau berganti nama keluarga orang lain. Tidak akan Seijūrōu biarkan Kōki menggunakan nama keluarga selain Akashi.

Karena Kōki adalah miliknya.

.

.

.

**Orkestra**

.

Akashi Seijūrōu adalah pemuda penikmat musik.

Dan dirnya sangat menyukai musik yang biasanya dibawakan oleh para pemain musik orkes di aula utama gedung musik.

Ah, dia sangat mencintai orkestra.

Apalagi jika alunan orkes itu keluar dari mulut Furihata Kōki dan diproduksi oleh pita suara pemuda manis bersurai coklat itu saat Akashi sedang melakukan 'pemijatan' di kulit putih nan mulus milik pemuda coklat itu.

Ah betapa Akashi sangat mencintai orkestra.

Betapa Akashi Seijūrōu mencintai Furihata Kōki melebihi kecintaannya pada orkestra dan hal lainnya di dunia ini.

.

.

.

**Putus**

.

"Kōki. Aku sudah bosan berpacaran denganmu. Aku tidak ingin menjadi pacarmu lagi. Dan keinginanku adalah mutlak."

"Se-sei-kun mau putus?" tanya Furihata. Akashi hanya melirik pemuda bersurai coklat itu lewat sudut mata.

Suasana di sudut paling pojok di dalam restoran _fast food _Majiba semakin tegang disaat Akashi Seijuuro tanpa basa-basi langsung mengungkapkan apa yang dia inginkan sampai-sampai memanggil pemuda bersurai coklat yang selama ini menjadi kekasihnya. Ah, sekang sih sudah jadi mantan kekasih.

.

Tubuh mungil milik seorang pemuda manis bernama Furihata Kōki bergetar samar. Dia bukan lah orang yang tidak tahu diri. Selama ini dia tahu kalau saat ini pasti akan datang, saat dimana Akashi Seijūrōu merasa bosan dengan dirinya yang serba biasa dan akhirnya memutuskan dirinya. Bahkan, dulu dia butuh waktu satu bulan untuk menerima kenyataan bahwa pernyataan cintanya diterima oleh pemuda serba absolut itu. Jadi, sedari awal Furihata Kōki pun sudah mempersiapkan dirinya untuk saat-saat seperti ini, sehingga dia dapat berlapang dada disaat pemuda itu meminta putus darinya.

Tapi, kenapa tetap terasa sakit?

Furihata Kōki mencoba mengulas senyum simpul yang akhirnya malah terlihat aneh dikarenakan raut wajahnya yang ingin menangis.

"Ji-jika…A-akashi-kun ingin be-begitu…a-aku bisa apa?"

Panggilan 'Sei-kun' yang selama ini keluar dari pita suara Furihata beralih menjadi 'Akashi-kun'. Bulatan-bulatan bening kecil pun juga sudah menggantung disudut-sudut mata—bersiap terjun bebas.

.

Sebelah alis merah dari pewaris tunggal klan Akashi terangkat.

"Siapa yang memperbolehkan mu menggilku 'Akashi-kun' Kōki? Bukan kah sudah kubilang panggil aku dengan 'Seijūrōu' atau 'Sei'?"

Pemuda itu bertanya dengan suara yang rendah dan mengintimidasi lawan bicaranya.

Tes.

Sebutir air mata lolos—menuruni pipi putih milik Furihata Kōki.

Akashi yang duduk di depannya melihat air mata Furihata dengan terkejut dan keterkejutannya itu bertambah saat mendengar perkataan Furihata setelahnya.

.

"Akan lebih sulit bagiku untuk melupakanmu jika aku masih tetap memanggilmu 'Sei-kun' Akashi-kun." Entah kekuatan dari mana kita Furihata dapat berbicara tanpa tersendat-sendat.

"Siapa lagi yang menyuruhmu untuk melupakanku Kōki?"

Suara rendah dengan aura kelam dikeluarkan Akashi bersamaan dengan pandangan setajam pedang miliknya, menancap pada sepasang iris coklat bak biji semangka milik Furihata.

"Ka-kalau aku tidak melupakan Akashi-kun, ba-bagaimana bisa aku _move on_? A-akashi-kun sudah meminta putus dariku."

Kini lelehan bening itu semakin deras menuruni pipi putih Furihata.

Akashi terdiam memproses perkataan pemuda bersurai coklat didepannya, lalu?

Senyum.

Akashi tersenyum tipis saat mendengar perkataan Furihata.

Dan?

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Tertawa terpingkal-pingkal dan membuat Furihata sedikit berjengit.

"Aku memang bosan berpacaran denganmu dan tidak lagi ingin menjadi pacarmu, tetapi aku tidak memintamu melupakanku." Kata Akashi santai. Dahi Furihata berkerut.

"Ka-kan Akashi-kun sudah meminta putus?" Tanyanya

"Siapa yang minta putus Kōki? Aku hanya tidak ingin menjadi pacarmu. Kau sendiri saja yang mengambil kesimpulan sepihak. Aku tidak menggangguk atau berkata 'iya' kan?"

Telak. Perkataan Akashi membuat Furihata terdiam.

"La-lalu apa yang Akashi-kun ingin kan sekarang?" Furihata bertanya.

"Pertama, aku ingin kau memanggilku dengan 'Sei-kun' kembali." Kata Akashi, dan Furihata menggangguk.

"Kedua. Karena aku sudah bosan menjadi pacarmu, aku ingin kau menjadi pendamping sah hidupku Kōki."

Akashi berkata sambil menyodorkan sebuah kotak berlapis beludru merah dengan sebuah cincin perak yang berada di tengah-tengah kotak kecil itu.

Furihata terdiam dengan sepasang iris coklatnya yang membelalak.

"Kau. Tak. Boleh. Menolak." Penekanan disetiap kata itu membuat Furihata semakin melongo.

Lalu?

Aliran air mata Furihata semakin deras kali ini diiringi senyum tulus yang benar-benar lebar dengan sebuah anggukan kecil dan tambahan kata…

"Ya!"

.

.

.

_**Queen **_**(Ratu)**

.

Semua ini bermulai dari seminggu yang lalu.

Setelah sekian lama kerajaan _Under Woods_ dipimpin oleh seorang raja tanpa ratu akhirnya ada berita menggemparkan bahwa ratu baru telah ditemukan. Tentu saja hal ini membuat semua penghuni kerajaan _Under Woods_ sangat senang, apalagi orang yang akan menjadi ratu baru mereka kabarnya sangat manis dan baik hati, dan setelah sekian lama sang raja pun tersenyum ketika melihat tanda mawar coklat yang berada di tulang belikat sang calon ratu baru. Calon permaisurinya. Sementara disurut ruangan bersandar seorang pemuda bersurai merah dengan simbol putra mahkota—yang tampak pada kalungnya—menatap tajam sosok calon ibu tirinya.

Puk.

Sebuah tepukan pelan membuat sang putra mahkota bernama Akashi Seijūrōu itu menoleh.

"Jangan begitu pangeran. Saya sudah mengecek keaslian tandanya, dan itu benar-benar yang asli. Bukan hanya sekedar _tattoo_ buatan, tetapi tanda ratu kerajaan kita." Perkataan yang dikeluarkan Kuroko Tersuya—sang penasihat kerajaan—setelah menepuk halus pundaknya membuat dirinya tertegun. Melirik sedikit pada Kuroko dengan mata heterokrom miliknya, lalu berjalan santai kearah sang calon ratu baru yang sedang gemetar ketakutan menghadapi raja yang tak lain adalah ayahnya sendiri.

"Siapa namamu?" Nada yang digunakan Seijūrōu sangat dingin dan menusuk, membuat tubuh calon ibu tirinya semakin gemetar dalam ketakutan dan pandangan tajam dikeluarkan oleh ayahnya.

"Fu-Furihata…Kō-Kōki." Pemuda manis bersurai coklat itu menjawab takut-takut. Seijūrōu memandang sinis pada ayahnya.

"Jadi ini adalah _Queen Mother_ yang akan menggantikan ibuku, ayah? Pemuda ordinari yang sangat pengecut ini akan menjadi pengganti ratu yang sebelumnya berada di sisi ayah?"

Plak

"Jaga bicaramu putra mahkota! Meskipun dirinya belum menjadi ratu sah bagi kerajaan ini, dia tetap lah pemilik tanda ratu!" raja sangat marah sampai-sampai menampar anaknya dengan ratu yang sangat sangat dicintainya yang sayangnya telah berpulang.

Seijūrōu terdiam.

Dia hanya mampu menatap kepergian calon ratu yang sempat menatap pipi merahnya dengan raut khawatir itu. Dia tidak dapat mencegah kepergian calon ibu tirinya yang dalam tiga hari lagi akan resmi menyandang gelar ratu.

Kuroko menatap sang putra mahkota dengan pandangan datar miliknya.

"Tidak biasanya kau menentang raja, putra mahkota. Jika kau benar-benar tidak menyukai calon ibu tirimu, sebaiknya kau menahan diri."

Lalu sang penasihat kerajaan pun melangkah pergi.

Selama ini Seijūrōu tidak pernah menentang perintah mutlak sang raja—ayahnya. Namu kali ini berbeda, mereka semua tidak tahu kalau tanda ratu milik pemuda bersurai coklat itu seperti memanggilnya, membuat dirinya terpikat dan menumbuhkan rasa ingin memiliki dalam dirinya.

Ya. Bukan tanda ratu itu yang salah.

Tapi pasangan dari tanda ratu itulah yang salah.

Tidakkah mereka berfikir jika Furihata terlalu muda untuk menjadi permaisuri ayahnya?

Tidakkah mereka berfikir jika mungkin saja Furihata disini bukan untuk menggantikan posisi mediang ibunya, tetapi untuk menjadi ratu kerajaan _Under Woods_ dengan seorang Akashi Seijūrōu sebagai rajanya?

Ya—

—"Seharusnya Furihata Kōki menjadi permaisuriku. Dan aku tidak akan membiarkan ayah memilikinya."

Akashi berbisik dalam keheningan ruang kosong di aula kerajaan, dan senyum lebar cenderung mengerikan miliknya pun terpoles sempurna pada wajah tampannya.

.

.

.

**Rantai**

.

Bulir-bulir bening menggantung disudut-sudut mata Furihata Kōki.

Keadaan dirinya saat ini sangat lah kacau. Tubuhnya terbaring lemas diatas sebuah ranjang _king size_ dengan seprai putih bersih yang baru saja diganti, tidak ada sehelai benangpun yang menutupi tubuhnya yang terdapat luka lebam maupun luka gores, surai sewarna coklat tanah miliknya lepek karena terkena keringat, dan kedua tangannya dirantai jadi satu pada kepala ranjang yang dia tempati.

Cklek

Suara pintu terbuka itu membuat tubuh kurus nan mungil milik Furihata menegang sejenak sebelum akhirnya bergetar ketakutan dengan hebatnya.

"Aku pulang Kōki."

Seorang pemuda bersurai merah berjalan memasuki kamar, lalu berhenti sejenak disebelah ranjang yang ditempati oleh tubuh Furihata, dengan pandangan menilai pemuda itu menatap seluruh bagian tubuh Furihata.

Lalu pemuda itu tersenyum lembut. Sayangnya Furihata terlalu takut untuk menyadari senyuman itu.

"Seperti biasa Kōki. Tubuhmu sangat indah."

Pemuda itu menunduk lalu mencium bibir bengkak dengan beberapa luka gigit yang masih sedikit mengeluarkan darah milik Furihata.

Dan Furihata hanya terdiam tak berdaya.

Dia tak pernah tahu jika sebenarnya Akashi Seijūrōu adalah orang yang sangat posesif dan sedikit 'gila'.

Kekasihnya itu sangatlah pencemburu, dan dia sendiri adalah tipe yang sangat setia. Tapi semua kebenaran yang keluar dari bibirnya tak pernah Akashi dengarkan, Akashi selalu mengganggap jika semua orang yang dekat dengan Furihata selain dirinya adalah orang yang berniat buruk pada Furihata dan ingin mengambil Furihata dari sisinya.

Hingga akhirnya kekhawatiran Akashi memuncak disaat dirinya melihat Furihata sedang berjalan bersama Kawahara di pusat perbelanjaan sambil _tertawa_ bersama. Tanpa banyak kata Akashi menghampiri kedua pemuda itu lalu menarik pergelangan tangan Furihata dan menciumnya dengan beringas—menunjukkan dengan cara lumayan ekstrim jika Furihata adalah miliknya.

Lalu Akashi pergi dengan memaksa Furihata ikut serta, dia membawa pacar coklatnya itu ke sebuah rumah terpencil miliknya, lalu 'memenjarakan' Furihata di sana, merantai pemuda coklat itu pada kepala ranjang.

Padahal, tanpa perlu benar-benar terantai pun sejak lama Furihata sudah 'terantai' oleh cinta yang diberikan Akashi.

.

.

.

**Suka**

.

Biarpun menganbil jurusan manajemen bisnis sebenarnya Akashi sangat menyukai pelajaran Biologi.

Pemuda bersurai merah itu bisa menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam di perpustakaan pribadinya untuk membaca buku Biologi setebal lima ratus halaman, atau duduk di sudut ruangan di tempat sepi untuk menghafal istilah-istilah rumit dalam Biologi.

Intinya, pewaris tahta Akashi itu sangat menyukai Biologi.

Apalagi jika tentang bab Reproduksi atau Anatomi Tubuh.

Tidak. Tidak. Akashi bukan lah seperti cowok kebanyakan yang menyukai bab itu untuk menikmati bagian-bagian privasi cewek.

Ya. Akashi bukan lah seperti cowok biasa. Karena dia menggunakan bab itu untuk mempelajari tubuh cowok.

Selama ini dia memiliki sebuah misi mulia, yaitu membuat tubuh pacarnya yang bernama Furihata Kōki bergetar dalam kenikmatan dibawah sentuhannya, dan tentu saja dia akan memanfaat kan ilmu Biologi untuk itu.

.

.

.

**Tarian**

.

Akashi Seijūrōu menelan air liur dengan susah payah. Jakun pemuda tampan bersurai merah itu naik-turun dengan perlahan melihat pemandangan didepannya. Dia tidak tahu apa yang sepesial dari hari ini tetapi saat membuka pintu apartemen miliknya dia melihat Furihata Kōki yang menyambutnya dibalik pintu.

Oh, itu sudah biasa, yang tidak biasa adalah ketika Furihata hanya menyambutnya dengan sehelain apron yang melekat manis pada tubuh mungil menggiurkan miliknya, dengan sepasang _nekomimi_ yang menghiasi surai coklatnya dan gelang berlonceng yang tersemat manis pada pergelangan tangannya—sehingga dapat mengeluarkan suara berisik setiap Furihata bergerak.

.

Furihata membungkuk hormat lalu menatap Akashi dengan pandangan berkaca-kaca miliknya.

Dan meskipun Akashi sudah pernah melihatnya, dia tetap bertanya-tanya dalam hati. _Bagaimana bisa ada manusia yang terlihat menyesakkan dan indah pada waktu yang bersamaan?_

"Sei-sama…hari ini saya akan memperlihatkan tarian spesial untuk anda," dan suara Furihata yang mengalun lembut itu barulah permulaan.

Lalu disinilah dia, duduk di sofa panjang di ruang tamu apartemen tempatnya tinggal bersama sang kekasih, disaat kedua matanya tak dapat lepas dari sosok Furihata yang meggoyangkan tubuh plus diselingi dengan elusan menggoda dan desahan mengundang, disaat dirinya sedang menahan libido yang bergejolak sampai-sampai rasa capek sehabis seharian berkerja hilang seketika.

"Se-sei-sa-samaah~" Furihata mendesah dan Akashi sangat ingat jika hanya Furihata yang mampu mendesahkan namanya dengan seindah itu. Akashi menggeram, kedua tanggnya terkepal, dan tonjolan dibalik celana bahan yang dia kenakan semakin membesar.

'_Tahan. Kau harus bisa menahan ini.' _Batin Akashi nelangsa.

.

Furihata menggigit bibir bawahnya, seluruh tubuhnya sudah diwarnai merah pekat dan bercucuran keringat, sebenarnya dia sangat malu dan tidak ingin melakukan hal ini, tapi apa daya, saran Aomine benar-benar bagus dan dirinya sudah menemui jalan buntu dalam memikirkan 'Kado yang cocok bagi Sei tercinta'. Jadilah. Dengan menahan rasa malu Furihata mencoba mengumpankan dirinya sendiri pada singa sebuas Akashi.

.

"Ngggh…se-sei…" lagi-lagi Furihata mengerang, jemarinya yang memegang vibrator bergerak menekan—berusaha memasukkan vibrator itu kedalam tubuhnya.

Cring.

Cring.

Cring.

Gelang yang dipakai Furihata semakin berisik menjadi irama tersendiri dalam 'tarian' yang diperlihatkan Furihata untuk Akashi. Dan jujur saja, Akashi menyukainya.

Sret.

Akashi berdiri dari 'singgasana' yang tadi didudukinya, lalu menatap Furihata lekat-lekat sambil mengitari tubuh pemuda coklat itu perlahan bak singa yang bersiap menerkam buruannya. Lalu?

Grep.

Dari belakang Akashi memeluk pinggang ramping Furihata, perlahan tangannya ikut bergelirya dibalik apron yang dikenakan Furihata sambil menggesakan 'gundukan' miliknya di belahan pantat pemuda coklat itu.

Dan mulai sejak itu desahan Furihata bertambah keras.

.

.

.

**Umur**

.

"Kōki, kumohon. Bertahanlah, Kōki. Jangan tinggalkan diriku."

Pemuda bersurai merah dengan sepasang manic heterokrom itu menangis, berbisik mengucapkan kalimat permohonan. Di pelukannya terbaring lemah seorang laki-laki lanjut usia yang kulitnya telah dihiasi oleh banyak kerutan, surai lelaki itu tidak lagi menyisakan warna coklat tanah melainkan wana putih bersih selayaknya salju, kedua iris coklatnya mulai meredup seiring bertambahnya usia lelaki itu.

Lelaki yang dulunya bernama Furihata Kōki sebelum berganti menjadi Akashi Kōki itu menatap pemuda tampan bersurai merah yang tengah mendekapnya sambil menangis. Tangannya lemahnya terangkat, mendarat nyaman pada pipi putih pemuda yang bernama Akashi Seijūrōu.

"Aku, bukanlah seorang vampir sepertimu Sei-kun, kehidupanku didunia ini terbatas oleh waktu yang diwujudkan melalui umurku,"

Senyuman lelah dan tatapan lembut mengiringi perkataan pelan Kōki. Seijūrōu semakin menggenggam jemari lemtik berkeriput milik seseorang yang telah menawan hatinya sejak lama. Dia tahu. Seijūrōu sudah tahu jika vampir dan manusia tidaklah akan bisa bersatu untuk selamanya. Alasan raja vampir terdahulu melarang bangsanya jatuh cinta pada manusia adalah karena vampir yang ditinggal oleh orang yang dia cintai akan menjadi vampir rendah yang tak lagi memiliki logika, dan manusia adalah mahkluk yang rapuh, juga memiliki batasan waktu dalam mengecap kehidupan di dunia. Sayangnya puta mahkota raja vampir malah jatuh cinta pada seorang pemuda polos nan manis dari dunia manusia, dan putra mahkota terlalu keras kepala untuk menuruti perintah ayahnya.

.

Akashi Kōki mengelus pipi pemuda yang sampai saat ini tetap saja terlihat muda dan tampan, padahal umurnya ratusan tahun lebih tua dari Kōki. Sungguh dia sangat mencintai pemuda bermanik heterokrom dan bersurai merah ini, meskipun pemuda itu adalah seorang vampir.

"Aku harap, dikehidupan selanjutnya aku dapat bertemu denganmu kembali, dan pada saat itu kita dapat hidup bersama selamanya dengan bahagia."

Iris coklat Akashi Kōki semakin meredup sebelum akhirnya kehilangan seluruh cahanyanya, Seijūrōu menangis semakin keras, mengiringi kepergian kekasih hatinya. Mengingat permintaan terakhir Kōki, Seijūrōu berjanji bahwa dia tidak akan kehilangan kendali pikirannya. Karena dia yakin bahwa Kōki-nya _pasti_ akan kembali.

"Aku akan terus menunggumu Kōki. Jadi, cepatlah datang. Aku mencintaimu."

Kecupan terakhir diberikan Seijūrōu di dahi penuh kerutan milik Kōki.

.

.

.

**Vampir**

.

Furihata Kōki adalah pemuda penakut yang mempercayai hal-hal mistis. Termasuk keberadaan mahkluk mistis bernama vampir. Furihata percaya jika vampir yang asli pastilah berwajah buruk rupa dengan gigi yang berwarna merah pekat ternoda darah, bukannya makhluk berwajah ganteng dengan feromon yang dapat membuat manusia manapun bertekuk lutut.

Ya, itulah yang dia percayai sebelum dia bertemu seorang Akashi Seijūrōu.

Awalnya Furihata Kōki merasa biasa saja ketika Akashi sering mampir ke kedai kopinya dan memesan kopi hitam dengan tambahan sedikit kafein racikan miliknya, tapi lambat laun dia mulai merasa aneh ketika Akashi hanya duduk di tempat favoritnya di sudut ruangan dekat jendela—yang terlindungi dari sinar matahari omong-omong—sampai dirinya menghampiri Akashi dan memberitahu pemuda tampan itu bahwa kafe miliknya akan tutup. Lalu pemuda itu akan beranjak dari tempat duduknya, keluar dari kefenya dan menghilang dibelokan jalan, dan Furihata akan merasa ada seseorang yang mengawasi dan membuntuti dirinya ketika berjalan ke rumah kecil miliknya. Furihata memiliki firasat, jika yang mengikutinya adalah Akashi.

Walaupun, ya. Furihata mengakui kalau Akashi itu pemuda yang tampan.

Akhirnya, Furihata telah mencapai batasnya. Jadi, pada hari ke dua puluh Akashi datang padanya untuk memesan kopi, Furihata menyelipkan secarik kertas kecil di gelas kopi yang Akashi pesan, dia ingin agar Akashi menemuinya setelah _shift_-nya selesai.

.

Dengan gugup, malam itu Furihata bertanya "Mengapa anda selalu datang ke kedai kami dan memesan kopi pada saya? Padahal banyak _barista_ lain yang _lebih_ enak racikan kopinya," kata Furihata. Saat ini dia dan Akashi sedang berjalan santai di sebuah kompleks perumahan yang sedikit sepi, jujur saja Furihata sedikit takut kaerna asing dengan jalan-jalan di kompleks ini.

Sret.

Akashi menoleh padanya, dan memandang dalam-dalam iris coklat Furihata, tentu saja Furihata bergetar ketakutan.

"Dan aku…entah mengapa…aku merasa bahwa orang yang akhir-akhir ini mengikutiku adalah anda…jujur saja itu sedikit menakutkan"

Furihata berkata lagi, dan Akashi menghela nafas.

Grep

Tiba-tiba Akashi mencengkram pergelangan tangan Furihata, membawanya ke sudut sepi di gang-gang kompleks yang memang sudah sedikit sepi, lalu menguncinya.

"Ah, aku sudah tidak tahan lagi,"

Akashi berucap, dengan nafas hangat yang menerpa leher Furihata, dan dia pun menghirup dalam-dalam aroma yang keluar dari leher pemuda coklat itu, dia mendekatkan bibirnya pada perpotongan bahu dan leher Furihata, lalu?

_Bite._

"Akh!"

Erangan Furihata keluar, dia merasa tubuhnya melemah, dia dapat merasakan bahwa aliran darahnya bergerak ke suatu titik di lehernya dimana ada bibir Akashi disana.

.

"Hmmh…terimakasih atas minumannya, kau benar-benar manis."

Satu kecupan di bibir Akashi berikan pada Furihata. Habisnya, Akashi merasa gemas dengan muka Furihata yang memerah setelah dia hisap darahnya.

"Ya. Aku adalah vampir. Dan aku juga yang mengikuti dirimu, dan tentu saja karena kau sudah tahu kebenarannya itu artinya aku bisa berada di sampingmu secara terang-terangan, apalagi aku sudah menghisap darahmu. Jadi, kamu tidak boleh berpasangan dengan orang lain selain aku."

.

.

.

**Wagashi**

.

Sekarang adalah hari minggu, hari dimana Akashi Seijūrōu tidak pergi berkerja dan Akashi Kōki tidak masuk kuliah, hari dimana keduanya bisa bersantai dan sayang-sayangan.

Tek.

Kōki menaruh nampan bundar diatas meja sebelumakhirnya menghampiri Seijūrōu dan duduk disebelahnya, diatas nampan bundar itu ada segelas _ocha_ hangat dengan asap yang terlihat mengepul, teko berisi _ocha,_ sebuah piring berisi tiga _dango, _dan sebuah piring berisi tiga _wagashi._

Tangan kiri Seijūrōu memeluk pinggang Kōki yang duduk disebelahnya, sementara tangan kanannya bergerak perlahan untu mengambil gelas berisi _ocha _buatan sang _istri_ lalu meminumnya.

.

Kōki menatap suaminya heran.

"Kenapa Sei-kun tidak memakan _dango_ atau _wagashi_ yang telah aku buat? Bukan kah tidak enak meminum _ocha_ tanpa memakan yang manis-manis?"

Kōki bertanya polos.

Smirk.

Seijūrōu menyeringai lebar.

"Terntu saja, karena dengan melihat dirimu saja aku sudah merasa akan terkena obesitas sakin manisnya, dan, oh, kau ingin kumakan Kōki?"

Pertanyaan dengan nada menggoda yang keluar itu sudah membuat wajah Kōki memerah pekat di pagi hari yang tenang ini.

"Jadi, Kōki, kau benar-benar ingin kumakan kan?"

Ah, sudah lah, kita tinggalkan Seijūrōu yang berusaha dapat jatah.

.

.

.

**Xenophobia**

.

Tubuh kurus Furihata semakin bergetar dikala Akashi menatapnya dengan pandangan menilai. Takut. Furihata benar-benar terintimidasi oleh aura regal milik Akashi.

.

Xenophobia.

Adalah fobia yang di derita pemuda manis bersurai coklat didepannya ini, sungguh Akashi bukan bermaksud menakut-nakutinya. Akashi berencana untuk memberikan terapi pada Furihata agar Xenophobia Furihata hilang dan dirinya dapat melakukan PDKT pada pemuda coklat itu.

Ya. Akashi menyukai Furihata sejak pertama mereka bertemu di _Winter Cup_. Dan ternyata Furihata memiliki fobia yang menyusahkan. Membuat pemuda manis itu bergetar ketakutan bahkan sampai berlari ketika dirinya ingin melakukan pendekatan pada pemuda itu.

Makanya. Sekarang disinilah dia. Berdiri didepan Furihata dan mengeluarkan aura .

regal, bermaksud memberikan terapi agar Furihata terlepas dari fobia-nya.

.

.

.

**Yoghurt**

.

Furihata sangat menyukai yoghurt. Apalagi yang berperisa buah leci. Jadi, selalu ada banyak stok yoghurtdikulkas.

Dan Akashi selalu merasa diantara sial dan beruntung saat melihat Furihata meminum yoghurt miliknya.

Kenapa?

Karena jika meminum yoghurt Furihata akan menampakkan raut serius ketika memasukkan mulut botol yoghurt kedalam mulutnya, lalu ekspresi puas akan tercipta diwajah ketika dia merasa cairan yoghurt mengaliri tenggorokannya dan membuatnya tidak lagi merasa haus, setelah itu mulut Furihata akan melepas mulut botol, tetapi, disudut mulutnya pasti teringgal cairan putih milik yoghurt leci yang sedikit keluar, ya. Furihata memang berantakan sekali jika minum yoghurt_._ Kadangkala Furihata ceroboh, tangannya terlalu licin sehingga botol yoghurt terlepas dari pegangannya dan jatuh—tumpah mengotori baju dan tubuhnya.

.

Tentu saja, jika melihat semua itu, Akashi akan merasa tersiksa dan segera mencari kamar mandi.

Seme mana yang tahan ketika dalam kepala mesumnya berputar hal-hal lain yang dipicu oleh mulut botol dan cairan putih?

.

.

.

**Zona**

.

Selama ini Furihata selalu berusaha untuk berada dalam zona aman miliknya.

Tapi semuanya berubah ketika pewaris tunggal klan Akashi mencoba menarik perhatian dirinya, pemuda merah itu sangat menakutkan, sehingga mau-tak mau Furihata harus keluar dari zona aman yang selama ini dia tinggali.

Dan jujur saja Furihata merasa sedikit senang.

Memang dia ketakutan terhadap pemuda itu, tetapi tetap saja dia merasa senang ketika melakukan hal-hal yang tidak pernah dia lakukan sebelumnya bersama Akashi, pemuda merah itu lambat-laun dapat memiliki hati Furihata.

Furihata tidak tahu kalau ternyata manusia bisa mencintai seseorang yang harusnya dia benci.

Ya. Harusnya dia membenci Akashi karena pemuda itu telah menariknya keluar dari zona aman kan?

Tetapi dirinya justru merasakan cinta terhadap pemuda merah itu.

Sekarang, Furihata tidak merasa keberatan keluar dari zona aman miliknya, asalkan itu untuk Akashi dan bersama Akashi.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>—END—<p>

* * *

><p>Info :<p>

.

*Apel* Jadi adat di Yunani itu, kalo kita mau nyatain cinta ke cowok tanpa ucapan 'I love you' dan sejenisnya, kita bisa ngasih cowok yang kita sukai sebuah apel merah. Dan Yap. adat ini bisa dipake Cewek ke Cowok, atau Cowok ke Cowok, terjelas yang dikasih harus cowok =w=

.

*Gelang* Umm…saya ingin sekali-kali Kōki punya satu kelebihan yang bisa dipamerin selain besket, dan berhubung saya bisa main piano jadi saya juga bikin Kōki bisa…rada author-insert emang #heh #orz

.

*Hentikan* Jujur saja. Saya itu orang yang paling anti dipijat atau diurut…begitu pemijatnya megang bagian tubuh saya dikit aja, saya udah teriak-teriak alay :v

.

*_Queen_* Saya minta ma'af. Saya tidak menemukan kata bahasa Indonesia yang berawalan dari huruf Q, dan saat memikirkan huruf ini entah kenapa saya berpikiran tentang Ratu alias _Queen._ Jadi, ya, sekali lagi ma'af #mojok #pundung

.

* * *

><p>AN : Jadi, ini fiksi pertama saya di fandom ini. Ini juga fiksi pertama saya yang satu chapter langsung bisa sampe delapan ribu _words_ lebih, ini juga pertama kali saya bisa nyelesain A to Z drabble, ini juga pertama kali saya masukin fiksi ke rating M bukan karena adegan kekerasa ato gore #nangisterharu #orz

Karena sudah ngetik cerita sebanyak itu untuk satu chapter saya merasa berhak cuap-cuap yang banyak #orz #plak

Omong-omong saya ada temen beda kelas yang seorang cowok, dia uke, dan dia mirip banget sama Furihata. Why? Dia selalu berkaca-kaca kalo ketemu orang beraura menakutkan, badannya juga jadi gemetaran, dan kalo dia saya pinjemin buku _or something_ yang dia pinginin wajahnya beneran kayak orang nangis sambil ngomong berkali-kali (rada mirip Sakurai sih), dari awal ketemu dia…saya punya intuisi kalo dia homo…dan jeng-jeng-jeng~ intuisi saya bener lagi! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA #ketawamenang #kayang

Ternyata dia homo. Uke yang sudah diambil oleh seme kayak Aomine dicampur Haizaki. Siyal~ saya sedih banget ternyata semenya beringas dan suka maki-maki, bahkan kadang maki-maki dia :'(

Katanya dia baru jadian sama semenya itu tanggal 1 Nov kemaren…terus tadi pas saya bangun jam 00.24 saya lihat ternyata ada sms dari dia di jam 21.29, dia bilang dia udah putus sama semenya yang itu :'( Kampret lah. Sedih juga liatin dia sedih, tapi seneng juga, karena jujur saya sama pacar saya (yang sekelas sama Furihata wanna be dan udah nempel banget sama dia kayak sodara itu) juga nggak suka sama semenya #orz :'(

Jadi, waktu itu berhubung tinggal tujuh huruf lagi saya ngebut deh nyelesain fiksi ini. Jadi, selain ini buat fist event-nya CAFEIN ini juga buat temen saya yang Furihata wanna be itu. Love ya' always dear, semoga kamu bisa dapet seme yang lebih baik dari campuran Aomine-Haizaki itu :D (Seme yang kayak Akashi contohnya. Galak sama semua orang kecuali sama ukenya) Ambil hikmahnya, sekarang kuping kamu nggak akan panas gegara diomelin sama si 'kakak' kan, dan hati kamu juga nggak akan panas gegara di maki-maki tanpa alasan sama mantan seme mu. Cheer up!

Terus buat Furihata Kōki sama Furihata wanna be : Happy B'Day! Berhubung ultah kalian sama saya nggak akan ngabisin tempat dengan ngucapin secara terpisah #orz #ditampar

Buat Akashi Seijūrōu : Happy early B'Day~ #lemparFurihata #tutuptelinga

Buat semua yang cinta saya—eh. Maksudnya buat semua yang cinta LeChi : Omong-omong judulnya nggak kratif ya? #mojok #pundung Semoga suka sama drabble amberegul ini #kuburdiri

Okay~ sampai ketemu lagi di fiksi saya yang lain~ #ngilang

RnR?


End file.
